Eye of the Needle
by EmileneWilde
Summary: This story starts when Emily was stabbed by Ian Doyle. the second scene is Derek at her funeral. This is a one-shot, but if you guys want me to make it a 3-shot, just comment and let me know. Love you all! 3


**Eye of the Needle by Sia. Check it out, guys! Love you all! This might end up becoming a three shot rather than just a one shot**

 _Take me down_

 _I'm feeling now_

Emily Prentiss lay on the cold warehouse floor. Derek Morgan is the only thing that can grace her thoughts. His laugh, his smile...

 _If I move on_

 _I admit you're gone_

She allows her eyes to flutter shut, just for a moment, her hands traveling to the wound on her stomach. She refused to cry. When she dies, she dies with dignity, not tears.

 _But I ain't ready_

 _And I hold steady_

She hears yelling, but doesn't open her eyes. All she feels is the embrace of a man she knows isn't there.

 _And I'll hold you_

 _In my arms_

 _In my arms_

 _In my arms_

She lets the images flow through her mind. The two small voices in her head are arguing, one telling her to give up, the other telling her to hold on.

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

She feels herself slipping away, but she obeys her voice, and she holds on.

 _And I won't let the terror in,_

 _I'm stealing time_

 _Through the eye of the needle_

The fear radiates through her, as she wonders what waits for her after this life. She can still hear the yelling, the gun shots. She hears a man cry out, and every part of her wants to break, imagining it's Derek.

 _Step and repeat._

 _Tears fall to the beat_

She allows herself to cry now. She doesn't know what to do. She hears one loud crash, close to her, as the burning in her abdomen intensifies. "Emily!" She hears Derek. No, he's not here. He can't be.

 _Smile through the pain_

 _Feel the acid rain_

She slowly opens her eyes, amazed at how much effort it takes. Her eyes are met by dark ones. "I need a medic!" He yells. He kneels beside her. "Emily, don't you leave me." He pleads, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She opens her mouth, trying so hard to find her voice. She realizes she can't, and simply smiles at him.

 _And I ain't ready_

 _But I'll hold steady_

He cups her face. "Emily, please. They're almost here, Princess." He whispers. "You are the strongest person I know. You can do this." He's trying to keep her attention, and she knows it. "I love you." She croaks, Tears streaming down her face. "I love you, too." He says, placing one gentle kiss on her forehead.

 _And I'll hold you in my arms_

 _In my arms_

 _In my arms_

He knew what she was doing. She was saying goodbye. "Don't leave me." She begs. He just nods. He wouldn't dream of it. He reaches down to her stomach and clutches her hands as he watches her last breathe leave her body.

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

As the medics come and take her away, he just stands there. He doesn't talk, he doesn't scream. He just stands there. The love of his life, ripped away from him before he got to act.

 _And I won't let the terror in_

 _I'm stealing time_

 _From the eye of the needle_

As he straightens his suit, he shuts his eyes, only for a moment. He sees her face, she's smiling, no. She's laughing. Every time he shuts his eyes, he sees that face.

 _My bags, heavy_

 _Been filled by me_

 _They weigh me down_

 _Carried them around_

He has just carried her casket, and just as he set it down, he felt almost relieved. Maybe because she didn't have to hurt anymore...maybe because he knew she was safe.

 _They're mine, oh mine_

 _I am blinded_

 _By the eye of the needle_

He lay a white rose on the pile of red roses. He allows himself to stay, just for a little while, after everyone else is gone. He runs his fingers over the smooth surface. "God...if you can hear me..." He starts, tears slipping through his walls, dropping silently on her coffin.

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

"Take care of her, God. I love her...so much." He says, his voice breaking. He doesn't notice the small figure behind him. They waited 3 weeks to prepare her..."I...why did you have to take her from me?!" He yells, and the dark figure flinches.

 _And I won't let the terror in_

 _I'm stealing time_

He sighs. "I just...God. I just want to hear her voice again." He says. The figure steps forward, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder. He whips around, seeing dark eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. She is dressed in black, trying not to be seen. "Emily." He breathes. "You're dead." He says, taking a step back, hitting the coffin.

 _From the eye of the needle_

"I never left you." She says, stepping forward, pressing her forehead against his.

 _And you're locked inside my heart_

 _And your melody's an art_

His breathing slows. She was back. "Why?" He asks. She just smiles. "For you."

 _And I won't let the terror in_

As their lips make contact, he snaps into reality. Emily Prentiss was here. "I love you, too." She whispers as she pulls away.

 _I'm stealing time_

"But I have to go." She says, tears threatening to spill over. He shakes his head. "No." He says. She runs her thumb over his cheek, and he shuts his eyes. When he opens them, she gives him one small smile. "Don't forget me." She whispers, as she turns and walks away.

 _From the eye of the needle_

 **So, I hope you all liked it! Hope I didn't make you cry much. I actually cried writing itLove you all! If you want this to be a three shot, comment and let me know!**


End file.
